


Ethereal hue scattering unbeholden

by tungstenpincenez



Series: That Which Keeps Us Warm [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Biology (Marvel), M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Loki prepares.





	Ethereal hue scattering unbeholden

**Author's Note:**

> Another outtake of [Feathered Song Perching in the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456413)

Thor and Loki stood side by side atop the small elevation that overlooked the fields. Thor was beaming. The crops that had been planted in the early spring had surpassed expectation. They had but settled not three moons upon this new planet. Even the technologies acquired from Stark and the Princess Shuri and the combined might of the King and Royal Consort could not guarantee a harvest this first year. Loki smiled as he thought of Princess Shuri. They had become fast friends, much to the alarm of their respective brothers. The princess had gifted the new settlement with her method of water collection and irrigation; the two had also spent long hours designing a system of harnessing lightning (both from natural storms and Thor’s displays) to supplement their supply of energy. Although Thor had diligently trained to better control his powers under Loki’s tutelage, he was yet prone to unintentional slips, especially when Loki distracted or provoked him. 

Thor clasped his hand, and Loki felt a surge of warmth and affection. His bond mark tingled. In the second year of their displacement, upon the festival of Ostara, Thor had convinced him to slip away to the cliffside whereupon Odin had departed; with the sunrise as witness, they had joined in wedlock, plighting eternal vows. Thor had insisted upon a blood bond, that he may henceforth sense Loki’s peril and come to his aid. Loki had acquiesced and chose the sun rune as the mark upon his left palm. Thor had surprised in choosing the rune for joy; Loki had thought Thor would favour _hagalaz_ , for chaos was his essence and no vow could ever tame it. In return for this show of sentiment, Loki had branded _wunjo_ upon his heart and _sowilo_ upon Thor’s. 

As his wedding gift to Thor, Loki had retrieved an ornate wooden box from one of his many hidden hoards and shown it to his beloved, although insisting the time unripe to reveal its contents and thereupon returning it to its secret hold. 

Now, Loki released their hands and presented the box to his _elskr_ , urging him to open it. Thor’s eyes widened in surprise and delight as he gingerly touched the small cluster of seeds contained within and recognized them. His eyes misted as the small mound of soil slipped through his fingers—it was all that remained of the earth from their mother’s garden. Thor reverently closed the lid and pressed a lingering kiss to Loki’s lips. 

Loki smiled and enjoined their hands, leading them down the hill. “Come, my liege and lover, we must plant the seeds if we are to enjoy Idunn’s apples by the harvest season.”

~*~*~*~

Having broken their fast together in the main hall, Loki had sent Thor to his customary morning council and stole into their bedchamber, where he retrieved the golden apple. He had insisted that Thor personally harvest the first crop of the precious fruit and had noted the initial one that his beloved had plucked. He had taken and hidden it. Now, he pressed the apple against his bare abdomen and saw it absorb into his flesh. Smiling, he completed packing for his long journey to the north on the morrow. He would inform Thor of his plans in the evening and pray that his _elskr_ would not object.

As he lay inside the cave and felt his wombs awaken for the first time, he felt a blessing, as if Idunn favoured him. 

And later, as Thor’s lightning surged through his body and his lover’s moans proclaimed imminent release, Loki pressed his bond mark against its twin upon Thor’s heart and whiteness overtook his vision.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by wistering’s lovely fic, [Barren Lands to Fertile Fields](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706254)
> 
> I’d written the original story prior to watching Black Panther, so I was ignorant of Wakanda. Since there’s no way that the Martian settlement could’ve flourished without Wakandan assistance (altruistic, too, unlike Stark’s contributions), I’ve made specific mention here of how. 
> 
> Title once again taken from Shelley’s _To a Skylark_


End file.
